


in the air

by guesso



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Poetry, Pre-War, Starscream POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesso/pseuds/guesso
Summary: slowly, surely, whispers of change; out from under them unspoken dissonance. neutrality is the side of the aggressor - claws tear gentle hands.
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	in the air

For someone who only loves in landscapes, it comes to him easy; gentle waves lapping sand, rustling humid buckwheat. Rotations -- the sundial, the moontides, pulling nudging -- his world where of course naturally the nature of it is to flow, because for all it is sturdy it is impermanent and governed by that gossamer. Inextricable, that pollen from bee to bee to be, to be and yet live, to sleep and yet dream. Convectionally, conventionally, rotations -- for someone who only loves in landscapes, it comes to him easy. Thick stocky hands amongst the blooms.

And what of projections? The charting astrological? It is in his soft stomping grounds on its head, meeting of his plan on theirs, horizon line singing bright. For someone who only loves in landscapes, it comes to him easy, rain updrops and ripples in the dirt, greywater runoff runoff and runs.

For love in the air it is ragged gasping amongst the suffocating thunderclaps that yes bring the life of bees and barley and buckwheat so gentle in his hands but it is the screaming ricochet of love in the air the humid summer that they realized for all the hydrogen it is not the same as breathing; you cannot hold water as it whispers through fingers, thick stocky and passive. Content to love the landscape as it erodes.

**Author's Note:**

> something that didn't start as skystar but definitely became it. It's a different kind of pain if skyfire decides to remain neutral, starscream still becomes involved with the 'cons, can't just pretend he's lost somewhere or out on an excursion.


End file.
